Waiting For Yesterday
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Chase/James/Marcus one shot, set after "Bionic Showdown". Small summary: "You know I love you better than he ever did, and this could be all you ever needed. Hold on to me and just remember, oh no never let go".


Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of newest chapter for my latest AU Kames fic; I've gotten the sick bug here on my college campus and I'm struggling to just stay awake. But that new chapter should be up today or tomorrow so please bear with me. Now, this is a new one shot, it's a ChasexJamesxMarcus crossover love triangle. I got this idea from the 'Bionic Showdown' episode and the song 'Waiting for Yesterday' by David Archuleta. Weird I know, but it inspired me to write this; in this one shot, James was Marcus' boyfriend and found out (apart from Leo) that he was bionic (later an android) and was caught along with Mr. Davenport by him and his father Douglas. So this is basically the aftermath of the episode, and how Chase sees James struggling over losing Marcus. It's about moving on from lies and seeing that someone better is right there in front of your eyes. Hope you enjoy! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Lab Rats and Big Time Rush, the song belongs to David Archuleta! I only own the plot of this one shot! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe James is still depressed about Marcus…" Leo Dooley said with a frown, he and his bionic brothers and sister watching said brunette sitting alone in the cafeteria, poking at his untouched food with a sad look in his hazel-green eyes.

Bree rolled her eyes and punched Leo on the shoulder, hard; she ignored his yelp and glare as she said. "Leo, Marcus was James' first boyfriend here, the first guy he got close to that way. Finding out your boyfriend is an evil android bent on helping his psycho dad take over the world can put someone in a slum. Can you be any slower?" She didn't mean to sound so cross but sometimes her step-brother's dim-wittedness got on her nerves.

Leo looked at her, scared and shocked. "Hey don't bite my head off here, I'm just saying that he's free to find someone better than that creepy Captain Eyebrows!" He shot back, Adam and Chase looking at one another.

"Hussle is going to bury Tiny Mclittlestein right here." The eldest of the bionic siblings said, chewing on his corn dog. Chase rolled his hazel eyes and got up, pushing his seat back in and leaving the table.

"James?" The tall and dark-skinned beauty looked up at the sound of his name, a sad smile pulling at his perfect lips; Chase's heart broke a little down the middle at seeing just how hurt the older boy was.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" He said, running a hand through his chocolate-brown windswept hair and pulling up a chair for the smart boy to sit in. Chase smiled at the gesture and sat down, scooting close to James and clasping their hands together.

There was no awkwardness to the contact, no uncomfortable air; the two have been friends since Adam, Bree, and Chase started going to school with Leo. They met at the last big dance and from there they hit it off, thick as thieves as meaning James knew about the bionic secret. Sure Mr. Davenport was at first upset Chase would so willingly tell their family secret after only three weeks of knowing the other boy, but after seeing how James looked over and protected not only Adam and Bree and Chase but also Leo, he loosened up and welcomed the future heir of the Diamond cosmetics line into their little world of missions and inventions that often astray thanks to Leo. Well, Adam and Bree and Chase were sometimes involved, but mostly Leo (according to Mr. Davenport).

The two weren't strangers to intimate contact; it felt right for them.

James sighed and leaned his head on Chase's shoulder, not afraid to cry now; he hated when other people saw him when he was weak but Chase, no Chase was allowed to. For some unexplainable reason the pretty boy was alright with the smart boy seeing him in his good and bad lights. Maybe because he was his best friend? Maybe because unlike Bree, who would give advice on how to move on from a break-up, or Adam, who would try to make him laugh, Chase would just listen to him and let him cry it out as much as he wanted to? Yeah, maybe that was it.

That, and he was just comfortable more with Chase than anyone else. He was more comfortable around him than his own twin brother, Shane.

Chase wrapped his arms tight around the taller, more muscular boy and sighed, closing his eyes. He hated seeing James like this; the other boy was usually smiling with shiny eyes and a cheerful air to him, dressed in the clothes that were of the latest trends with his hair carefully styled and make-up freshly applied. Now, he just wore black, he didn't spend much time on his hair or on his make-up, and now smiling was often a big effort for the brunette. He just couldn't fight off the pain of being lied to and in the end losing his boyfriend after the bionic showdown.

Seeing Marcus crushed under all the rubble, screaming and crying and trying to reach for him only to have Mr. Davenport (Donald, not Douglas because he escaped) say it was too dangerous, that they needed to think of themselves and get to safety. Chase knew that it wasn't for his adoptive father/uncle stepping in, James would have gotten seriously injured or even had died going after Marcus.

Sure Marcus had lied to James multiple times, putting off that sweet boy act to trick him and the Lab Rats and tried to destroy Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo (he had James locked up with Donald, after much pleading to Douglas) but...but James had cared a lot about him, maybe had started to fall in love with him. Even though it's a while, he hasn't moved on from the the dark-haired android.

"You miss him alot." It wasn't a question; James let out a hiccup and nodded, pulling away slightly to meet Chase's own warm hazel eyes.

"I know he did bad things, I know he t-tricked and l-lied and did so many other b-b-bad things but I was starting to l-love him. He promised me we w-w-would always be there for each other, that he wasn't going to walk away and leave me like my dad did to me and my mom and brother. He said all that, C-C-Chase…" James said through hot, boiling tears. Chase bit his lower lip and nodded.

"I know, James."

"I need to be alone." James said finally, pulling away completely to grab his backpack and dump his tray.

"James wait, I don't think you should be alone right now…" Chase began but soon trailed off when he saw the other shake his head and walk away, dumping his untouched food and leaving the cafeteria; his head was ducked the whole way.

'I have to do something.' Was all Chase thought.

…

Bree's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, cheeks puffing up in surprise.

"Chase, are you serious?!"

"Yeah Bree, I have to tell James how I feel about him; I hate seeing him heartbroken over someone that yes I know meant a lot to him, but that in the end was still a liar and a fake. James deserves way better than Marcus would have ever given him." Chase explained his idea to his big sister with a fierce determination shining in his eyes, yet the chewing of his lower lip suggested nerves on high.

Bree sighed, leaning against her capsule. Chase had dragged her to the lab with him to talk in private, leaving Adam and Leo playing video games upstairs.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Chase I know you've head over heels for James, I know you love him; the fact is, though, that he's still broken up over Marcus. He was crazy over him, Chase, and if you tell him the truth now...the chances are that James will reject you over the pain."

"You aren't going to add that he might reject me also because he may not like me like that?" Chase asked, running a hand through his spiky coffee-brown hair. Bree had a small smile touch her face now.

"Actually, there's something about James you don't know, little bro…" Wait, Chase not know something about his best friend? How did that work?!

"What Bree, what don't I know?"

"Well, before James went for Marcus...James, Chase, James had a HUGE crush on you. He really liked you and I kept bugging him about it until he spilled and made me swear not to tell anyone, you especially. You see he liked you but saw that Kaitlyn liked you and she's my friend and he's my friend and so he...stepped down and said yes when Marcus asked him out." Bree said, closing her eyes and bracing herself for when Chase would explode, yell (not really at her) and basically lose his mind.

Nothing came, though.

"Chase? Chase, Chase?!"

Soon Bree opened her eyes and saw...her baby brother was gone.

"Chase!"

…

James stirred the spoon around slowly in his cup of hot chocolate, hiding his watery eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses.

He was at one of his favorite cafes/bookstore, seated in the booth far away from the other customers with a man fashion magazine open, forgotten, in front of him and a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon up to his pale lips.

After going home and doing his homework he left and went here, to clear his head and cry without having his brother and mother worrying over him. He knew he wasn't getting better; Marcus was basically haunting him, with his smile, his laugh and his eyes, his "sweet" personality.

He had fallen for all that, he had fallen for someone who was imaginary and a fake; he couldn't believe he had fallen for that but in the end, should he be surprised? He had be so determined to move on from an unrequited crush that he went with it, only to end up liking Marcus back and getting his heart broken. And now, he was crushed with little chances of getting better.

He was messed up, big time.

"James?"

The brunette nearly jumped, looking up with wide, surprised hazel-green eyes at seeing Chase at his side, a jacket over his white-striped blue polo and a sad look on his face.

"C-Chase…?" He came looking for him, had he worried him THAT much?

Chase, whose hair was dripping wet from the rain pouring outside, kneeled before James, taking his hands in his; James' watery eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Chase?"

"James, I have to tell you something…."

…

"We have to find him, I'm sure Chase went after James!" Bree said, Leo and Adam tagging after her.

"That makes the search even harder, those two can be anywhere!" Leo pointed out, though he and Bree soon noticed when Adam stopped in front of a cafe/bookstore, smiling as he looked through the glass.

"Adam, this is no time for a hot chocolate break!"

"Maybe not, but at least Chase and James are warm!"

"Huh?!" Bree and Leo ran up to their brother and looked for themselves, Leo's jaw dropping while Bree's lips broke into a large smile.

There through the glass in a booth far away from the other customers were Chase and James, James with tears on his cheeks but lips pressed gently to Chase's in a chaste, yet loving kiss. They were holding each other close, as if afraid to let go.

"What the…?!"

"Come on, boys; we're not needed here!" Bree grabbed Adam and Leo by the collars of their jackets and towed them away from the place, giggling under her breath.

She knew James was still broken up over Marcus; it will take awhile to heal completely from the wounds.

But she knew that with Chase's attention and help, love and care, he would look forward to tomorrow than waiting for yesterday.


End file.
